NPD 2008 sales figures
NPD sales figures for 2008. For lifetime to date sales figures, see NPD Seventh generation. 2008 video game industry *Video game industry: $21.33 billion ($22b including PC gameshttp://www.theesa.com/newsroom/release_detail.asp?releaseID=44) *Video Games Hardware: $7.81 billion *Video Games Software: $10.96 billion *Video Game Accessories: $662 million *PC games: $701 millionhttp://www.gamedaily.com/articles/news/npd-pc-game-sales-fall-14-in-2008/?biz=1 *Total: $22.031 billion http://www.liaa.gov.lv/files/liaa/attachments/zilvinas_lilas_eng.pdf NPD 2008 console sales figures :See also: 'NPD Seventh generation' and 'Seventh generation (worldwide)' U.S. hardware sales]] The key story for 2008 was the increased competition between the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. Starting in January, the PS3 outsold the Xbox 360 by ~40k units. However, Microsoft said they misjudged demand and struggled to produce supply until late February.http://www.reuters.com/article/technologyNews/idUSN1337448620080213 For the entire year, the PS3 outsold the 360 five out of the twelve months, with two more months within 5k of each other. However, the Xbox 360 scored the pivotal holiday months in November and December. Overall, the PS3 experienced substantial growth from 2007. The Wii and Nintendo DS were the top two sellers. Wii, still suffering from supply issues, shifted record-breaking units month after month. The 803,000 October sales mark was a record for a non-holiday month and November's 2 million was that month's largest total. Over 31 games sold over one million copies in 2008.http://wii.ign.com/articles/945/945693p1.html For the first half of 2008, revenue was at $8.3 billion, up from $6.1 billion for the same period in 2007 and $4.3 billion in 2006.http://www.edge-online.com/features/june-npd-in-depth?page=0%2C4 Annually, the industry in 2008 reached $21.33B, including $7.81B in hardware, $10.96B in software, and $2.57B in accessories.http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=21885 "While industry growth has not continued at the blistering pace we saw during the second and third quarters, December's 9% increase over last December brings the year in 19% ahead of last year, and sets a new record for total industry sales." (Anita Frazier) The top 20 SKUs accounted for 18% of the total unit sales for 2008. For the Wii, the top ten 2008 SKUs, which includes Wii Fit, Mario Kart Wii and other Nintendo-developed games, accounted for 44 percent of the sales, leaving the other 422 available Wii games to compete for the remaining 56% piece.http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=21917 Xbox 360 and original Xbox games accounted for 19% of US software sales in 2008. 49% were for a Nintendo system (Wii/DS/GBA).http://www.gamespot.com/news/6203773.html Including PC gaming with $701 million (retail sales), the industry reached $22 billion in revenue in 2008.http://www.gamespot.com/news/6203825.html?tag=latestheadlines;title;1 Wii X360 PS3 PS2 NDS PSP January 2008 274,000 230,000 269,000 264,000 251,000 230,000 February 2008 432,000 254,600 280,800 351,800 587,600 243,100 March 2008 721,000 262,000 257,000 216,000 698,000 297,000 April 2008 714,200 188,000 187,100 124,400 414,800 192,700 May 2008 675,100 186,600 208,700 132,700 452,600 182,300 June 2008 666,700 219,800 405,500 188,800 783,000 337,400 July 2008 555,000 205,000 225,000 155,000 608,000 222,000 August 2008 453,000 195,200 185,400 144,100 518,300 253,000 September 2008 667,000 347,200 232,400 173,500 536,800 238,100 October 2008 803,000 371,000 190,000 136,000 491,000 193,000 November 2008 2,040,000 836,000 378,000 206,000 1,570,000 421,000 December 2008 2,150,000 1,440,000 726,000 410,000 3,040,000 1,020,000 Total 10,151,000 4,735,400 3,544,900 2,502,300 9,951,100 3,829,600 Months *NPD January 2008 *NPD February 2008 *NPD March 2008 *NPD April 2008 *NPD May 2008 *NPD June 2008 *NPD July 2008 *NPD August 2008 *NPD September 2008 *NPD October 2008 *NPD November 2008 *NPD December 2008 NPD 2008 software sales Calendar year source source (Single SKU) #Wii Play w/ remote - Wii – Nintendo – 5.28 million #Mario Kart Wii w/ wheel – Wii – Nintendo – 5.00 million #Wii Fit w/ balance board – Wii – Nintendo – 4.53 million #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Wii – Nintendo – 4.17 million #Grand Theft Auto IV - Xbox 360 – Take-Two – 3.29 million* #Call of Duty: World at War - Xbox 360 – Activision – 2.75 million* #Gears of War 2 - Xbox 360 – Microsoft – 2.31 million* #Grand Theft Auto IV - PS3 – Take-Two – 1.89 million* #Madden NFL 09 - Xbox 360 – Electronic Arts – 1.87 million* #Mario Kart - DS – Nintendo – 1.65 million #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Xbox 360 - Activision #New Super Mario Bros. - DS - Nintendo #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock - Wii - Activision #Guitar Hero World Tour - Wii - Activision #Link's Crossbow Training - Wii - Activision #Mario Party - DS - Nintendo #Guitar Hero On Tour - DS - Activision #Fable II - Xbox 360 - Microsoft #Mario and Sonic: Olympic Games - DS - Sega #Madden NFL 09 - PS3 - Electronic Arts ;Top 10 games by revenue (source) # Rock Band – Multiple Platforms # Wii Fit – Wii # Guitar Hero World Tour – Multiple Platforms # Grand Theft Auto IV – Multiple Platforms # Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock – Multiple Platforms # Mario Kart – Wii # Madden NFL 09 – Multiple Platforms # Wii Play w/ Remote – Wii #Call of Duty: World at War – Multiple Platforms #Super Smash Brothers: Brawl – Wii ; ;Top 5 games (multiple SKUs combined) (source) # Wii Play - 5.28m # Madden NFL 09 - 5.25m # Grand Theft Auto IV - 5.22m # Mario Kart w/ Wheel - 5.0m # Call of Duty: World at War - 4.63m August update NPD released an update in for sales through August with the top 5 selling games of 2008 at that point (not including collector's editions or bundles). PS3 has one first party (Gran Turismo 5P) and 4 third-party, cross-platform games. Nintendo, in contrast, has 4 first-party games and 1 third party (Guitar Hero). Four of them contain an accessory and Wii Fit and GH are priced higher than the typical $50 pricepoint. Call of Duty 4 and Guitar Hero III are the only games on the list released in 2007. ;Xbox 360 (all of 2008)http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/945/945563p1.html # Grand Theft Auto IV # Call of Duty: World at War # Rock Band # Gears of War 2 # Madden NFL 09 # Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock # Fable II # Rock Band 2 # Left 4 Dead # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 ;PlayStation 3 (up to August) #Grand Theft Auto IV #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare #Madden NFL 09 #Gran Turismo 5: Prologue ;Wii (up to August) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl: over 3.2 million #Mario Kart Wii: 2.7 million #Wii Play: 2.5 million #Wii Fit: 1.8 million #Guitar Hero III: About 1.3 million See also *2008 video game sales figures from around the world *NPD Seventh generation *NPD 2007 in review Charts Image:NPD_2008_hardware_sales.png|NPD 2008 hardware sales (United States) Image:Npd_software.gif|U.S. video game software sales Image:Npd yearly sales.png|NPD Yearly console sales References External links *NPD: Nintendo Drives '08 Industry Sales Past $21 Billion *NPD: PC Game Sales Fall 14% in 2008 *Computer and Video Game Industry Tops $22 Billion in 2008 *NPD September Software sales category:NPD